I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to an upconverter and a downconverter for a wireless communication device.
II. Background
A wireless communication device such as a cellular phone typically includes a transmitter and a receiver to support bi-directional communication. The transmitter may upconvert inphase (I) and quadrature (Q) output baseband signals with I and Q transmit (TX) local oscillator (LO) signals to obtain a radio frequency (RF) output signal that is more suitable for transmission via a wireless channel. The receiver may receive an RF input signal via the wireless channel and may downconvert the RF input signal with I and Q receive (RX) LO signals to obtain I and Q input baseband signals. It is desirable to perform upconversion and downconversion in a manner to obtain good performance.